Lucky Pirate
by DarkStrom920
Summary: Kelly, Ginger and the Pirates are up to no good in this story. Jack hears about a island call Lucky Island but the thing is it has a leprechaun on it and he do paly far. Jack and Barbossa are at it to see who gets the Gold and the wishes but the thing is one dose a good thing and the other we did a stupid on. They all say you better be careful what you wish for it might not be good


**So this story is just for St. Patrick's day story with The Lost and freedom here we go oh yeah I forgot I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean only Kelly and Ginger and a leprechaun. And this is a short**

 **Lucky Pirate**

 **"What are we doing out here for Jack?" Gibbs ask Jack with a weird look saying "Are you dame crazy?" "Jack heard from other pirates that a island called Lucky island has gold on it." Kelly told him with a look. "Aye and I be the one to get it." Jack said with a smile. "I don't think so Jack it be me and my girl be getting." Yelled Barbossa. Ginger look at him. "What?" He ask. "Who be saying I be your girl." She ask getting off the ship when they got to the island. "I...I..." He had nothing to say. "So where be the gold?" Ask Pintel and Ragetti. "In a cave." Both Kelly and Ginger said and giving each other a evil look. "Yes and now me and my love will be going." Jack said grabing Kelly and stared to run to the cave. "Are we just let them get a way?" Ginger ask Barbossa with a eyebrow up. "No come we better get there be for they get there. Way in the forest. "Jack I think I see the cave." Kelly said with a smile. "Aye I do to." He said kissing her. "After we get the gold I going to buy you all the gifts I can get." He told her with a smile. "Jack I don't need that I already have what I want and that is you and freedom." She told him. "But there is one thing I would like and that be a..." But she stop and look around. "What?" Jack ask with a worry look. "I thought I heard something. Any away a..." She stop again and a green little guy with a hat and black shoes. 'What the fuck?' "Oh look were here now to the gold. "I would be going in there Jack." Barbossa said coming up to them. "Why not?" Kelly ask. "Read the singe." Gibbs said. And they did and here what it said. "Here lays the gold that you looking for but beware of the green friend that hides from you if you see him then you be doom." "Well in we go." Jack said. "Jack did you hare what I said?" Kelly said with a worry look and looking around. Gibbs and Ginger did the same. "But it also say here if you get the gold of the leprechaun then you may get three wish's." Barbossa said with a smile. "I don't think that be good idea Capt." Pintel told him with a worry look. "Well I think that wont be hard." Ginger said look at the Green guy and everyone got him but the one that got him first was...Jack. "Ok..ok ye got me what be ye wish?" He ask him. "I wish I had your..." Before Jack could say anything Kelly stop him. "Jack think before you say." She told him and kiss him. "I know...I wish me and Kelly had some gold so I could buy her something nice." He told him. "Jack did you ever hard of someone tacking this guy's gold?" Ginger ask him. "No what?" He ask her. "Something bad happens to them." She told him with a smile. "Well to bad he wish and he gets." The leprechaun said with a smile. Then a small pot of gold came in front of Jack. "Thank you..." He look at Kelly with horror. "What?" Kelly ask with a worry voice. "You have bump." He said with horror. "Give it back to him and undo the wish Jack now." Kelly said stared to itch. "Here I wish I never wish this wish and never found this island and Me, Kelly and Gibbs was off this island and back to my ship." He told him. "As you wish and for giving me my gold back I wont be doing anything to you Jack or your friends so here is a piece of gold for you." He said with a evil smile. "Um...Ye can keep it but for the others that is in your cave ye might want to diel with them." Kelly and Jack said and run away with Gibbs right be hide them. "What ye think your doing stilling me gold!" The leprechaun said with anger. "It was his idea not mine!" Ginger said with a worry look. "Well What be your wish?" He ask with a smile. "I wish I was the captain of the back pearl." He said with a smile. "Your wish is yours." He said with a smile. "And you girl?" He ask her. "Um...You know I don't need anything thanks come on you to let's get out of here now!" Ginger told Pintel and Ragetti as she pull them. As they got to the ship Jack and Kelly was in the cabin have some fun and they could here them. "Fuck Jack..." "Will they ever stop." She ask looking at Gibbs. "Well Jack did whisper in the Little Green man ear for Kelly and him to have more love time to gather. So that's why I am up here at the wheel anyway where be Barbossa at?" Gibbs ask them. "He said he wish he was he caption of the black pearl and I think I know where he might be at. On a island filled with black pearls. "Bloody hell this is not what I meant." Barbossa said under his breath. "You could unwished this wish and go back to your friends." The Leprechaun told him with a smile. "That I think I will do...I wish I never heard of you or the island and was back on the ship with the others." He said. "You sure?" He ask him. "Yes." He told her. "Then your wish is done." The Leprechaun said. At the ship everyone was walking around and Jack and Kelly finally stop for now. "Jack did you wish for this?" Kelly ask him and kiss him. "Aye I did love that's how much I love you." He told her. Then there was a big bang outside. "Jack and Kelly got up and look out the window and see Barbossa on the grown look like he was knock out. "I wonder what he wish for?" ask Kelly. "Whos knows now ready for another round love." Jack ask kissing her neck. "Oh Jack...Yes." She said. As Barbossa was on the grown Ginger was looking at him. "You think he be ok?" She ask look at him. "Who knows?" Both Pintel and Ragetti said and walk away form them. She look at him. "Well I think I know who was the lucky pirate in this one and it was not you Barbossa." She said turning to look at the cabin. In the cabin Jack and Kelly was kissing and making out. "Jack?" She ask. "I know Kell I the Lucky Pirate.**

 **The End**

 **I hope you all like if not well thanks for reading then :)**


End file.
